


late night

by bevmantle



Category: John Wick (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Fem Neo, Trans Masc John Wick, Trans porn by a trans author, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevmantle/pseuds/bevmantle
Summary: “Why are you in my house?” John asks, hand tensing almost imperceptibly around the pistol grip.“I’m here because I need to talk to you,” he says, and removes his sunglasses, folding them and placing them neatly into a pocket on the inside of his leather jacket. “My name is Neo.”
Relationships: John Wick/Thomas Anderson | Neo, Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity
Kudos: 13





	late night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithy_of_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/gifts).



> john is trans masc and uses he/him pronouns.  
> neo is trans fem and a he/him butch.
> 
> please suspend your disbelief abt plot stuff LOL i tried my best but really i just want them to bang
> 
> title from the song [late night by foals](https://youtu.be/tHsiMvY6jl4)

John wakes suddenly, like he always does. He’s in his bed. It’s late, and there’s no threat that he can immediately perceive, but something feels off in a way he can’t place. John rolls out of bed and grabs his Glock 26. He pats his sleeping dog on the head and makes his way into the kitchen, where someone wearing sunglasses and dressed all in black is waiting for him at the table.

John forces himself to stay relaxed as he enters the kitchen slowly, keeping the pistol mostly hidden at his hip and very aware of the fact that he’s only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. John hadn’t heard anyone enter—either he’s starting to lose his touch, or the other person is good. _Real_ good.

“I’m not a threat,” the person at the table says. His voice is low and measured.

“Why are you in my house?” John asks, hand tensing almost imperceptibly around the pistol grip.

“I’m here because I need to talk to you,” he says, and removes his sunglasses, folding them and placing them neatly into a pocket on the inside of his leather jacket. “My name is Neo.”

John sits down at the table and listens as Neo turns his whole world on its head. At some point, the dog wanders in, and John scratches him behind the ears absentmindedly. When Neo finishes, he sits back and waits for John to speak.

“You’re telling me that nothing—none of this—” John gestures at the kitchen, “is real?”

Neo shakes his head. “None of it.”

John frowns, scratching the dog a little harder. “I don’t believe it.” 

“Sooner or later,” Neo says, “you’ll have to.”

John doesn’t know where to begin. He tries to ground himself, feeling the softness of the dog’s fur under his hand, the dog’s heart beating steadily beneath skin and sinew and bone. “I have friends. Colleagues. A wife that I—” He stops. Takes a breath.

“I’m sorry,” Neo says.

John _remembers_ Helen’s laugh. Her smile. The feel of her skin. “No,” he says, simply. He turns, gazing out the kitchen window. “There are some things that just... _have_ to be real. No matter what.”

Neo looks at John.

John stares back at him, then exhales, breaking eye contact and looking away. “Look. Say I believe you,” he says. “Why come to me?”

“You have skills that we need,” Neo says. “You’d be an incredible help in the real world.”

John shakes his head, looking down at his dog. “The real world…”

“Now that you know the truth, it won’t be safe for you here,” Neo says.

“Not safe?” John feels his heart start to pound a little harder inside his chest, adrenaline beginning to buzz in his ears. “What do you mean—my house?”

“Yes. No,” Neo says. “Inside the Matrix. They’re going to come for you.”

“Whoever it is,” John says, stubborn, “I can handle it.”

Neo scowls. “Trust me. Once they start coming, they won’t stop. Even you can’t hold them off forever, Mr. Wick.”

John pinches the bridge of his nose, then sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Okay. I think we’re past that,” he says. “Just—just call me John.”

Neo looks at him. “John. You can come with me, or I can make you forget. But you’re going to have to make a choice.”

“Okay,” John says again, trying not to let frustration color his voice. “Alright. How long do I have to decide?”

Neo considers the question. “I don’t know. The night, if we’re lucky.”

John nods. “I want to think.”

“Go ahead. Just be ready. In case we’re unlucky.” Neo stands, shrugging his leather jacket off and draping it over the back of a chair.

John retreats to his room, leaving Neo to prowl around the rest of the house. He shuts the door behind him, thoughts going a million miles an hour, and sits down on the bed. He makes sure his guns are ready and then tries to meditate for a little while, but it doesn’t help—his nerves are jangling too much to let him really relax. It’s the horrible, pre-action jitters that always get to him the worst. John is never nervous while he’s working; he runs like a well-oiled machine. But beforehand? Hell. He’s only human, and thorough preparation is a skill he’s had to learn the hard way. John considers himself lucky that he’s well-versed enough by now to be able to project a calm façade, to pack gear and load guns on autopilot while his brain is screaming at him. Just like it is right now, in fact.

John grunts in frustration and opens his eyes. Helen’s bracelet and Daisy’s collar are there on the nightstand, where they always are. John runs his fingers over the bracelet, picks up the collar and turns it over in his hands. The idea that neither of these objects are real—that Helen and Daisy weren’t real—hurts, and John feels that hurt like a pit, deep down in his chest.

Not for the first time, he feels lonely.

John puts the collar and the bracelet down, then lays back, resting his hands on his chest. He misses Helen. He misses Daisy. If he’s being honest, he misses being touched by someone who isn’t trying to kill him.

John sighs, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Then he stands, stretches his arms over his head, and goes to find Neo.

Neo is in the living room, conspicuous amongst the cream-colored furniture in his all-black ensemble. He’s kneeling at the coffee table, taking his gun apart.

“You don’t need to do that,” John says. Neo looks up at him, gaze steady. John’s eyes flick away for a second, but then he continues. “You don’t have to fully disassemble the gun. To clean it, I mean. You should be fine with just a field strip.”

“I know,” Neo says. There’s a touch of amusement in his voice.

“Okay,” John says. A brief silence follows, and then he speaks again, nodding at Neo’s pistol. “You said to prepare for the worst. That Beretta the only gun on you?”

“No,” Neo says, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

John snorts, sitting down on the floor next to him. “Look, Neo. I don’t want to be too forward, but can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure,” Neo says. “What’s up?”

John hesitates. “Will you spend the night with me?”

Neo raises an eyebrow at him. “Unusual request.”

“Yeah, well. This isn’t exactly a usual situation.”

There’s that hint of a smile again. “Fair enough. What exactly did you have in mind?”

John stands, extending a hand to help Neo up. “I’m—” _Lonely._ “I just want to remember. If I have to wake up...I want to feel it, and I want to _remember.”_

Neo takes the proffered hand, getting to his feet. John stands before him, and Neo reaches out, trailing a hand along John’s ribcage and all the way down to his hip. Neo rests his hand on the jut of the bone, rubbing a small circle into John’s skin with his thumb.

Neo’s touch is soft, and John has to close his eyes. He feels Neo lean in and opens his mouth to meet Neo in a kiss that’s more gentle that he was expecting. They break apart, and John opens his eyes, meeting Neo’s steady gaze.

“You want me to fuck you?” Neo murmurs, and John nods. “You got stuff you want me to use?”

“Yeah.” John draws back to take Neo’s hand, and leads him to the bedroom. He sits on the bed and looks up at Neo through his lashes, suddenly shy. “It’s been kind of a while since I did this with a partner. How, uh—how do you want to do this?”

Neo pulls his shirt off, revealing his small breasts, and looks down at John.

John exhales and reaches up towards him, then stops. “Can I…?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

John reaches up and spreads his hand over Neo’s breast, covering it almost completely. He runs his thumb over the nipple, and Neo lets out a harsh breath, bringing his hand up to cup the back of John’s head. John smiles and repeats the motion before leaning in to close his lips around Neo’s other nipple. He sucks the bud into his mouth gently, tonguing over it a few times, just barely scraping it with his teeth.

Neo lets out a soft groan, petting John’s hair.

John hums in response, then after a few seconds he pulls back. “Not sure what you’re working with, but there’s some stuff in the drawer behind you, if you want.”

Neo laughs, stepping away to open the drawer and start rifling through its contents. “What do _you_ want?”

“Surprise me,” John says, taking the opportunity to scoot backwards on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he goes.

Neo considers the open drawer. He turns to look at John for a moment, and then Neo nods to himself, turning back to the drawer and selecting a decently-sized strap-on.

John nods at it. “For you or for me?”

“I said I was going to fuck you. Still want me to?”

John gives Neo a small smile as he wriggles out of his boxers. “Yeah.” He’s already wet, anticipating Neo’s touch. He rubs a hand over himself slowly, shivering a little at the sensation. It feels good. When he opens his eyes, Neo is standing at the foot of the bed, nude except for the harness. John flushes, but doesnt look away.

Neo raises an eyebrow. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” John murmurs. “Been while since I got railed by a beautiful woman.”

Neo smiles, at ease. “Yeah, well, it’s been a while since I got to rail a handsome man.”

John laughs, stroking his dick slowly. His own touch feels electric when Neo looks at him. “Don’t tell me that people don’t have sex in the real world,” he says, half-teasing.

“No, we do,” Neo says, squirting some lube into his hand and rubbing it over the strap. “I’ve just mostly been doing it with other women.”

John snorts, reaching out to guide Neo as he leans in. When he presses inside, John bites his lip. “‘Mmh—fuck.”

Neo stills. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” John says, wrapping an arm around Neo in an effort to pull him closer. “Yeah. Feels good. Keep going.”

Neo dips his head to bring their lips together, gasping a little as John licks into his mouth aggressively.

 _“Fuck_ me,” John says.

Neo laughs, kisses him again because he can, and starts fucking John in earnest.

John falls back against the pillows, gasping in pleasure. He arches his back and rolls his hips, chasing the feeling of _more, more, more._

“Like that?” Neo murmurs, and it’s all John can do to nod and hang on. Neo’s lips curve up into a pleased little smile, and he reaches up to brush one hand over John’s torso. “Fuck, you’re taking it so good.”

“Mm,” John closes his eyes, pushing his hips forward to meet Neo’s steady thrusts. If he concentrates, he can conjure up a sense memory of Helen, the ghost of her hands trailing after all the spots that Neo touches, a lingering afterimage. But—

“Neo,” John says, voice low and hot. “Fuck. _Neo.”_

Neo shivers a little, his thrusts becoming arrhythmic for a moment before he settles himself. He studies John, sprawled below him and looking completely blissed out, eyes glassy and dark hair splayed on the pillow. “You, uh—you look good.”

John smiles and rolls his hips again, reaching out to stroke a fingertip across Neo’s breastbone. “Feels good.” A particularly deep thrust makes him groan, and he moves his hand instead to rub at his dick, compelled by sensation.

“Oh, Trinity’s gonna love you,” Neo mutters.

“Hm?”

“My partner,” Neo clarifies, “and one of the only people I trust around me with impact toys.”

John bites his lip, fisting his free hand in the sheets, choosing to file _impact toys_ away for another time. “Your partner? They’re okay with—?”

“Yeah, she is,” Neo says. “Don’t worry. She’s got an eye on us right now, anyway.”

John closes his eyes, nodding, a wave of unexpected heat washing over him at the idea of Trinity watching them. “I—fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Yeah, thought you might like that. You close?”

John is panting, face and chest flushed pink, and his body is covered in a faint sheen of sweat. The press of his fingers against his dick overlaps with the feeling of Neo working him over with the strap-on, and John feels lightheaded. It’s all so much—almost too much—but he still wants _more._

“Harder,” he says roughly, lifting his legs and crossing them at the small of Neo’s back. When Neo complies, John lets out a broken cry, hands grasping at the sheets. Neo shifts slightly so he can touch John’s dick, fingers sliding over him until Neo eventually finds a pattern of _pressure_ and _movement_ and _rhythm_ that works.

“Yeah,” John says, eyes squeezed shut. “Please. Please. Oh _fuck—”_ A ripple of motion runs through his whole body as his orgasm hits him. John feels himself clench around the strap-on. He lifts his hips up as Neo presses down on his dick, and it feels like it lasts forever. Finally, approaching the edge of overstimulation, he groans and lets his hips fall.

Neo slows his thrusts, but doesn’t stop completely until John’s hand slides down and touches his hip. He pulls out then, stroking a hand along John’s flank reassuringly. John shudders once more, then stills.

For a few moments, the room is silent except for the sound of John’s breathing. Neo continues to stroke his side absentmindedly, a fond little smile on his face.

John’s eyes slide open, and he catches sight of Neo’s expression. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Neo says. “You’re very sweet. Was that good?”

John feels his face color a little at the compliment. “Yeah, it was. Thanks.” He takes a moment to catch his breath, then reaches for Neo’s hand, squeezing his wrist. “Mind if I return the favor?”

“You sure?” Neo’s smile turns into a smirk. “Or do you need another minute, old man?”

John slaps at Neo’s chest. “Shut up and sit down.”

“Bossy,” Neo murmurs, unbuckling the harness and letting it drop to the floor. John gets out of bed and Neo sits down on the edge.

John drops down in one fluid motion, his hands resting lightly on Neo’s thighs. He turns his head to kiss the inside of Neo’s knee. Neo spreads his legs.

“Can I touch your hair?” Neo asks, reaching out to rub a thumb over John’s cheek.

“Yeah,” John says. “Um, you can pull it. If you want.”

Neo blinks at him, then runs his hand through John’s hair. He clenches his hand suddenly and tugs, yanking John’s head up so his throat is bared.

John lets out a little gasp. Then he swallows. “Yeah. Like that.”

Neo considers him for a moment, and then suddenly it clicks and he realizes that John _trusts_ him. His breath catches, but he masks it by tugging on John’s hair again, making John groan somewhere in the back of his throat.

“Gonna eat you out,” John says, his voice a low rumble.

Neo nods, unable to talk, still feeling the full weight of the moment that had just passed between them. He relaxes his grip so that John can lean forward. At the first touch of John’s beard against his thighs, Neo shudders; at the first touch of John’s tongue, his back arches.

“Forgot how sensitive I am in the Matrix,” Neo says, breathing heavily.

John glances up. “Too much?”

Neo pets his head. “No. It’s good.”

John nods, serious, and leans back in to tongue at Neo’s clit.

Neo leans back, putting all his weight on one arm, and lets out a long sigh. He scratches lightly at John’s scalp, and John lifts a hand to cover Neo’s with his own. John squeezes gently, and Neo gets the hint; he pulls John’s hair again, and John moans against him. The vibration makes Neo’s hips twitch forward, and John encourages him, reaching his hands around to rest at the small of Neo’s back. Neo slides his hand around to hold the back of John’s head. Then he rolls his hips, pressing himself against John’s tongue.

John sits, keeping his tongue flat as Neo continues to thrust against him. Neo hears him breathing hard through his nose and relents, pulling back a little. John rubs at him with two fingers, then leans back in, licking across Neo’s entrance for a moment before pushing inside.

“Mm. Fuck yes,” Neo says. His arm is beginning to tremble under his weight, so he lets go of John’s hair and lays back, scooting forward a little so John can still reach. Neo brings his own hand up and runs it over his stomach and chest, letting out a little sigh as he massages his own breast.

John closes his lips around Neo’s clit and sucks it gently into his mouth, listening to Neo make tiny half-formed sounds of pleasure. He releases it, tonguing at the head before flattening his tongue once more and applying an even pressure as he begins to speed up.

Neo’s breathing goes shallow and he’s gasping, near-hyperventilating but too caught up in feeling to care as he approaches his climax. He rolls a nipple between his fingers as he reaches down with his other hand to hold John’s head in place. “Yeah—fuck—like that, don’t stop—”

John grunts as Neo’s fingers tangle in his hair, but he doesn’t miss a beat. With two fingers, he rubs across Neo’s entrance before pressing inside. He thrusts a couple of times before he crooks his fingers and presses up, counterbalancing the pressure of his tongue, and Neo arches his back with a sharp cry. John’s jaw is beginning to ache, but it’s a good, dull ache, and he can feel Neo tightening around his fingers, so he ignores the pain and keeps going.

Neo knows that Trinity is watching, monitoring his vitals along with the situation; hopefully, she’s enjoying herself as much as he is. He can feel his release building in his stomach and thighs like electricity, making him feel like he’s floating, and when it hits him it feels like a lightning strike. Neo lets out a tiny _“Ah—”_ and then goes silent, holding John’s head in place as he cums.

John eases him through it, pressing his fingers up inside him, thrusting slowly as Neo comes down. When Neo releases him, John pulls his head back. But he keeps thrusting, enthralled by Neo’s face, which is flushed pink, and the little gasping breaths that leave his mouth each time John pushes inside.

Eventually, John slows, and then stops altogether, pulling his fingers out gently. He gets to his feet, studying his hand before realizing that Neo is looking at him. John smiles, then brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it clean.

Neo blinks at him. Then his mouth quirks up and he moves over, patting the bed next to him.

John laughs, getting into the bed. He curls up on his side, facing Neo.

Neo reaches out, tucking John’s hair back behind his ear. “Thanks,” he says, voice quiet. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” John says. He runs a hand down Neo’s side, trailing down over Neo’s ribcage and coming to rest against the jut of his hip.

Neo lets the silence linger for a moment before he speaks up again. “I don’t want to ruin the moment, but...you still have a choice to make.”

“Hm.” John closes his eyes. If he were to roll over, he could reach out and touch Helen’s bracelet on the nightstand. He knows exactly where it’s placed, how it’s laid out next to Daisy’s collar. He knows its weight; how it feels in his hand.

“Yeah,” John says eventually. He squeezes Neo’s hip. “I’d...like to move on.” He hears Neo let out a soft breath, and he opens his eyes.

Neo presses a kiss to the corner of John’s mouth. “You have a landline here. We’ll need it.” He twists and leans over the side of the bed, rummaging around in his pile of clothes on the floor. After a second, he comes back up; one hand is clenched in a loose fist, and the other is holding a cell phone. Neo flips the phone open and hits the speed dial in one smooth motion, then leans back against the headboard.

“Trinity,” he says when she picks up. “How are we looking?”

“You want the serious answer, or the horny answer?” Trinity’s voice crackles over the phone, her wry tone coming across despite the static.

Neo snorts. “Serious. But save the other one for later.”

Trinity laughs, too. “Things seem pretty quiet. You should be alright. We’re standing by to extract, be careful making your exit.”

“Can do. Thanks.”

“Tell John that I’m looking forward to meeting him in person,” Trinity says, and hangs up.

“Your partner?” John asks, sitting up as Neo closes the phone.

Neo nods. “She said you look sexy.” 

John gives him a small smile, a soft blush dusting his cheekbones. “Tell her I said thanks.”

“You can tell her yourself,” Neo says.

John rises, opening the bedroom door to let the dog in. The dog jumps up on the bed, tail wagging. John sits down again. He gives the dog a good scratch behind his ears, and then looks at Neo, nodding.

Neo opens his fist to reveal a translucent red pill, which he offers to John. “Ready?”

John takes it, rolling it in his palm. He glances at the dog, then at the table where the bracelet and the collar rest. When John meets Neo’s eyes again, his gaze is clear and steady. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for my friend and it was a delight and a half to write <3
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :-)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://jouglat.tumblr.com) or [my 18+ twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nocaulk) if you like


End file.
